


Traffic Jam Session

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean asks Cas out, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, Funny First Meeting, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Singing, singing a duet, strangers to friends i guess, stuck in traffic together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: Cas and Dean meet while stuck in the traffic and bond over singing to a Selena Gomez song.





	Traffic Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> "We're stuck in traffic next to each other and you started blaring your favorite song which also happens to be my favorite song so now we’re taking turns singing each verse and holy tomatoes you have the voice of an angel" Posted on Tumblr by @dailyau and written by @anyah-wtf

Dean Winchester is more than annoyed, even more than angry. He’s absolutely furious.

 

He has been stuck in traffic for one and a half hours, practically parking baby on the highway in the afternoon heat at around 100 Fahrenheit. His windows are already down but there is just a slight breeze and it barely makes any difference.

 

Sammy has probably already given up on Dean actually attending his birthday party and even if he could still make it, he would be late, sweaty and accordingly smelly. God, Dean hates traffic. 

 

The way over to Sam’s place usually takes him about 20 minutes but today some kind of accident happened on the highway and here he is, stuck for approximately another 40 minutes, if the radio news are to be trusted.

 

The worst thing about his situation is that the lane next to him seems to be moving, whereas his own lane is standing completely still. It moves incredibly slow, but hey, at least it moves. Dean only notices this because an eye-catching, yellow Prius slowly shifts forward next to his window. And because Dean has absolutely nothing better to do, he decides to watch the Prius move up next to him.

 

Even before he catches sight of the owner of this obnoxious car he recognizes the song the driver is playing over the stereo. Hands to myself by Selena Gomez. What are the chances?? Even though he would deny it in front of literally everyone he knows, this song always gets him into a better mood.

 

Damn, this chick might have a horrible taste in cars but at least she listens to amazing music, Dean muses to himself, grinning at his stirring-wheel.

 

That’s when the chorus comes on and he simply can’t deny himself to start singing aloud.

 

“Can’t keep my hands to myself,  
My hands to myself,  
Can’t keep my hands-“

 

He doesn’t get further, startled by another deep, husky voice suddenly singing along. 

 

When he looks up, he finds his car head to head with the Prius and inside of it sits the most gorgeous guy Dean has ever laid eyes on. And he honestly isn’t exaggerating.

 

The man has dark brown hair, kinda mussed as if he’s been brushing his hand through it quite a lot recently, a sharp jawline, slight stubble covering his cheeks- and his eyes! His eyes are of an almost unnatural blue. And he’s super into the lyrics, singing, smiling and not caring about anyone around him.

 

That is, until he catches Dean’s eyes and, with a big grin, he asks: “So, why did you stop singing? Is it my fault? I quite enjoyed listening to your voice.” With those words he turns the music even louder; wiggling his eyebrows encouragingly.

 

Why he starts singing with this ridiculously attractive stranger- Dean doesn’t know. He blames the heat and the amazing voice of this guy. But, in the middle of the highway, stuck in traffic and sweating, they start their inharmonic and laughter-filled duet.

 

Soon, they take turns singing the lines.

 

“All of the downs and the uppers"

“Keep making love to each other”

“And I’m trying, trying, I’m trying, but I-“

 

One look into each other’s eyes is enough and they start gesturing, dancing as much as possible in the confined spaces of their cars, never breaking eye contact.

 

“CAN’T KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSELF,  
MY HANDS TO MYSELF,  
CAN’T KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSELF,  
MY HANDS TO MYSELF”

 

By now, they are straight up screaming their way through the chorus. And they have so much fun doing so, both end the song with heartfelt giggles, hurting cheeks and maybe drenched in a little more sweat than before.

 

The next song that comes on is by Taylor Swift, not that Dean recognizes that in the first 10 seconds his new duet partner leaves it playing. Dean grabs his water bottle from the passenger seat and turns around to the other man, who had just turned the stereo off to start a conversation with Dean.

 

“Wow, that was amazing. I mean, the two of us are probably the only people thinking so, especially when I take a look at the woman in the car behind me, who is staring at us angrily, but I believe we would make a perfect band.” He smirks.

 

“Well, we’d just need some instruments to take the focus off our voices.” Dean chuckles. “That was my absolute favourite song. Though, nobody knows that and if you decide to tell anyone about this, I might have to somehow eliminate you.” He grins, quickly wipes his hand dry on his jeans and reaches through his open window towards the guy. “I’m Dean Winchester, by the way.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Dean. My name’s Castiel Novak,” Castiel answers and shakes his hand, grinning. “I think I don’t need to tell anyone about our emotional duet, though. I’m fairly certain that everyone in an one-mile radius was able to listen to us.

 

Dean blushes a little, but Cas’ joke somehow encourages him. “So, since you enjoy singing… my friends and I spend two nights a month in this small karaoke bar near my apartment. You could join us someday? I could, uhm, take you out for dinner before we join them?”

 

“I’d like that very much, Dean. Wait a second, there should be one of my business card somewhere-“ Cas ducks down and searches his car for the card, finally hands it over and points at his phone number. “Just text me whenever you find the time.”

 

“I will.”

 

They keep talking about everything and anything until the cars in front of them finally start moving and they have to say their goodbyes. Dean texts Cas immediately after setting foot outside of his car, even before he enters Sammy’s apartment. 

 

It is when he finds the party almost empty, that he realizes he had actually spent another 80 minutes in the traffic with Cas. 

 

And he wouldn’t mind being stuck in traffic again, if Castiel would be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started a new blog on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) where I not only post my AO3 works but also shorter ficlets (I'm still not sure if I should post them on AO3 as well), prompts or general fic ideas.
> 
> If anyone is interested- I'd love to talk to you guys over there!


End file.
